


I'll be there for you

by goldberry90



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Dwarves in the Shire, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Bilbo Baggins, Thorin is a Softie, Young Frodo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldberry90/pseuds/goldberry90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Thorin is working at the forge, Bilbo tries to comfort his little nephew Frodo, who is still upset from the recent death of his parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :D!  
> this is the first time I try to write in this fandom.  
> Hope you will enjoy, is a very simple story ^^
> 
> nb: English is not my mother tongue

That day began like so many others.

When Bilbo woke up Thorin was already out of home: the dwarf used to work at the forge since their arrival in the Shire.

The first period had not been simple for him: far away from Erebor, from his kin, from his home.

But he loved Bilbo the most, and his Hobbit longed for home.

Bilbo could never have been happy in Erebor: Hobbits were not made to live underground, away from the Sun.

 

Now, after two years, Thorin finally seems to have found a perfect armony, to his husband’s greatest joy.

 

That was, until a few days before, when a new unexepected ‘trouble’ came across their lifes.

Frodo Baggins, his name. Bilbo’s youngest cousin.

The poor boy had recentely lost both his parents: Drogo and Primula Baggins had drowned in the Brandywine, during a boat trip.

So Bilbo immediately decided to adopt him.

 

Thorin, at first, had tried to hide is discomfort in having a child, not of his own, in his new home.

Sure, I had raised Fili and Kili, but that was many years before. And besides they were his sister’s sons!

Instead he had nothing in common with little Frodo, except… Bilbo.

For his love’s sake, Thorin tried to accept the situation: so Frodo became a real ‘Baggins of Bag End’ in short time.

Thorin’s awkwardness, in fact, magically disappeared after two days: no one could ever resist for too long to Frodo’s bigs puppy eyes.

Thorin soon came to care for the boy as a real father would do.

 

Everything was perfect, Bilbo used to think, his family was perfect.

He wouldn’t have changed but one thing of his life.

 

The hobbit carried out his daily chores, his mind already directed to the lunch. He was thinking about some new way in which he could pamper his Dwarf, when he noticed one thing: Frodo hadn’t showed up through all the morning!

Not even for elevenses…

So strange.

What if he had fallen sick during the night? Or maybe he was just still sleeping…

 

Bilbo ran towards his nephew’s room, a little concerned, and feeling guilty for not having noticed his absence before.

 

“Frodo?” he whispered, opening the door.

The young boy was all curled up on one side of the bed.

Bilbo immediately felt relieved but frowned short after, when he noticed one thing: his nephew was crying!

 

“My boy!”

 

Bilbo came across the room and, once reached the little hobbit, he enveloped him in his arms.

 

“Frodo, sweetheart…” Bilbo heard his voice cracking, while his nephew returned the hug, “What happened?”

 

“I… I’d dreamed of mummy… and I-I miss her so much! Uncle Bilbo, I want my mummy back!”

 

Frodo was shaking and soon Bilbo felt his own cheeks becoming wet with tears.

“I miss them too, little one” he whispered.

 

Frodo hiccuped.

“You… you miss your parents too? I thought this doesn’t happen to the adults…”

 

Bilbo hesitated: actually, he wasn’t referring to his parents, Bella and Bungo, but to Drogo and Prim, his cousins and Frodo’s parents.

 

But in the end he decided to take advantage from the misunderstanding.

 

“Yep Frodo, dear. It happens also to me, quite frequently. It happens to your uncle Thorin too, even if he is quite good at hiding it” he added with a wink.

 

“Uncle Bilbo…” Frodo snivelled, “What do you do when you are sad? How can someone be not sad anymore?”

 

“Mmh, I’m afraid is not possible, sweety… There will always be some miserable moments in our life, but this is not a bad thing, you know? Anyway, when I’m sad ‘cause I miss my parents too much, I go to Thorin. He holds me thigh in his arms and pretends to be the person who I’m mourning for in that moment. So that is like having that person back, even if just for a little time… And after that I always feel better”

 

“Wanna try, Frodo?” he asked, a little unsure, “Do you want me to pretend being your father, or your mum, just for few moments?”

 

“Yep… please” was the answer, and Frodo positioned himself on his lap.

 

____________________________________

 

Thorin was late, that evening: the forge had been pretty busy.

When the dwarf reached Bag End, all he wanted was a hot bath and the total, unconditional attention, of his loving hobbit.

 

He was surprised in finding Bag End so dark and silent.

 

A little concerned, he headed to the bedrooms, and there is where he found them.

 

Bilbo and Frodo where both asleep, curled together on the last one’s bed.

 

Thorin smiled and bent down to press a soft, lingering kiss to his husband’s forehead.

Bilbo woke up. He looks so adorable, confuse and pliant with sleep.

Thorin had to make a great effort in restraining himself from jumping his hobbit right there.

 

“Th-Thorin!” cried out the Hobbit, “Oh my! You’re already here! What time is it? Oh sweet Yavanna, the dinner, I haven’t prepared but one thing! I’m so sorry, Frodo was crying and-”

 

Thorin stopped his rumblings with a brief, but passionate kiss.

 

“Hush, Azyungel, it doesn’t matter. I know you needed some rest, you’ve worked yourself too hard during the last days. Frodo is a wonderful boy but you aren’t used to look after a child, are you?” Thorin said with a laughter in his voice.

 

“So has spoken the expert…” mumbled Bilbo in response.

 

Thorin chuckled.

“Let me take care of you. Of both of you, at least for one time. Just stay here and rest, I’ll prepare dinner. And maybe tomorrow I can take a day off and remain in bed with you, uh? What do you think?”

 

But Bilbo has already fallen asleep again.

 

Thorin kept chuckling.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes” he said softly, before leaving the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been beta-read: if you have any suggestions or corrections just tell me ^^!
> 
> Story originally posted on EFP website (my nickname there is Leila91)


End file.
